Cheers for Fears
" | image = Scrapbook-aganza page 1.jpg | caption = Candace riding the Scrapbook-aganza and viewing her and Jeremy's memories. | season = 4 | production = 415a | broadcast = 203 | story = Dani Vetere | writer = | storyboards = | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot Kim Roberson | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = November 1, 2013 | international = October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) | xd = March 29, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Just Our Luck" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Candace is stumped about what to get Jeremy for his birthday, she reluctantly asks Phineas and Ferb for their help in creating the ultimate gift. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to make fears a reality with his Worst-Fear-Inator, but his plans backfire when he finds himself battling his own fears instead. Episode Summary Candace is in her bedroom talking to Stacy on the phone and working on a pop-up scrapbook for Jeremy's birthday, although she does not believe it to be very good. Candace is convinced that her gift should be over the top and defy the laws and physics and imagination. Of course, she realizes that she needs the help of her brothers. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas and the gang have just perfected a fusion-powered popcorn popper. Candace approaches them and mumbles sullenly about her dilemma (with some "translation" from Buford). She then asks them to help her make the perfect gift for Jeremy. Phineas sees the scrapbook as a blueprint and gets another idea. Candace thanks them under her breath, but Buford believes she was wondering where Perry was. In Agent P's lair, Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has rented all of the bad horror movies in Danville. Back in the house, Linda informs her daughter that she is going out...again. She briefly gets suspicious of the box of stuff that Candace is carrying and assumes that it has something to do with busting her brothers. Candace tells her there is nothing to worry about. In the backyard, Candace reveals the box is full of memorabilia involving Jeremy (or "Jeremobilia" as she calls it). Phineas gives her a camera and tells her to take some pictures around Danville of things that Jeremy likes. After she leaves, Phineas asks Isabella if she wanted to say something, but she simply shrugs silently. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry breaks down the door and gets trapped by a rope. Doofenshmirtz pauses the scary movie he is watching, and immediately shows Perry his latest inator, the Worst-Fear-inator. He explains that he rented all of the scary movies for research and the latest inator shoots a person with a beam and makes their biggest fear come true. He tries it out on Perry, but it turns out nothing scares him. Meanwhile, Candace walks around Danville taking pictures of things related to Jeremy. In the backyard, Phineas prints the images to giant size, which automatically fold up origami-style. Back at D.E.I., Perry uses a business card with mechanical arms and legs to free himself. He kicks Doofenshmirtz, who lands on the floor and inadvertently hits the remote to the inator. The inator beam hits Doofenshmirtz, and his worst fear, that of vending machines taking over the world, comes true. Perry reasons this would be his best time to leave. In the backyard, Candace returns just in time for a test run of the giant Scrapbook-aganza, complete with live music by Love Händel. Candace rides a gondola as each page turns revealing some of her favorite memories with Jeremy, including sharing meatball subs, sharing a dance on New Year's Eve, going through the Phintastic-Ferbulous Car Wash, Jeremy's flip-flop ad, their wheelbarrow race, and finally, their very first kiss. Back at D.E.I., Agent P is leaving Doof alone with his fear, but then decides to turn back and save him. So Perry shoots the vending machine robots with the inator, and a giant nickel appears and chases them out of the building. Doofenshmirtz is relieved that it is all over. Candace ends her test run and explains to Phineas and Ferb that she took notes on what she thought of it. She adds she loves it and shows a smiley face on her notepad, while saying "I love it" many times. Phineas says to Ferb, "She had me at smiley face". Perry goes back to Doofenshmirtz, who is relieved to see him, and vows to never activate the Worst-Fear-inator again, but when he presses a button on it, it fires another ray. Back in the backyard, Candace is hit by the Worst-Fear-inator's ray, making her state her worst fear is the Scrapbook-aganza will fly away before Jeremy enters. She hears Jeremy's car horn and dashes off for him, while Baljeet asks if anyone saw the ray, and Buford says he wasn't gonna mention it. Right when Candace tells Jeremy that he has to see what the boys did and drags him with her, the Scrapbook-aganza flies away, making her worst fear come true. Jeremy knows the boys made something cool for him and it's gone now, but to make up, Phineas shows Candace's regular sized scrapbook which was used as the blueprint, and the two read it together as Love Händel sings a reprise of the song from earlier. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz mentions that he meant to press the self-destruct button on the Worst-Fear-inator, which he manages to do for Perry. After asking if he needs his parking validated, he realizes Perry already found a spot on the street, and curses him. Phineas is wondering why Isabella has been quiet all day, and she looks at her watch for a few seconds before she finally starts talking. Isabella explains she has earned her 24 Hours of Silence Patch, and sees why Ferb doesn't talk much and enjoys it. She adds she had an inner dialogue to herself all day, and Ferb's mind is shown as "Ferbland", which has loads of inner dialogue itself. Transcript Songs *"Giant 3D Scrapbook" *"Regular Sized Scrapbook" *"Watchin' and Waitin'" (instrumental) End Credits The first verse of "Giant 3D Scrapbook" (standalone broadcast) Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line I have just earned my 24 Hours of Silence Patch! I can see why you don't talk much, Ferb. I actually quite enjoyed it. I ended up having an inner dialogue with myself all day. |'Ferb': Welcome to Ferbland. |Zoom in on Ferb's brain |'Ferb head #1': Yes, the universe is constantly expanding. |'Ferb head #2': But what is it expanding into? |'Ferb heads': Ooooooh... |'Ferb head #3:' Okay, now my mind is blown.}} What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry drops into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Out, PEACE! Memorable Quotes |'Phineas:' Uh, what's that, Candace? |'Buford:' Lemme talk to her, guys. I speak sullen. |'Candace:' |'Buford:' Candace messed up and now Jeremy's birthday is ruined. |'Candace:' Hey! You completely misinterpreted what I said! |'Buford:' Nuance!}} Background Information *Love Händel appears and sings again. *Isabella doesn't speak for 24 hours to earn a patch and says she understands why Ferb doesn't talk much. Production Information *Mitchel Musso recorded his dialogue for this episode on July 9, 2013, his actual birthday.Mitchel Musso recording Jeremy's birthday episode ON HIS ACTUAL BIRTHDAY! International Premieres *October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *January 14, 2014 (Disney Channel Australia) *January 28, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *February 1, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *February 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) *February 23, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) *February 23, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America) *February 28, 2014 (Family Channel, Canada) *April 14, 2014 (Disney XD Italy) *October 26, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *date (Disney XD UK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSPJbT31knQ) * November 23, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) *November 30, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) *April 14, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *During the credits, the box that shows the scene was smaller than usual when it began. *As Buford walks away stating he speaks sullen, Isabella's left sock turns transparent for a single frame. *When Phineas says "These should really make Jeremy's Birthday Scrapbook-aganza a full sensory experience" Isabella's eyes are black instead of blue. *Near the end, when Candace is upset her worst fear has come true, Candace's scrapbook can be seen next to Jeremy on the ground, and Jeremy appears to be holding it even though he's cut offscreen. * When Doofenshmirtz shoots Perry with the Worst-Fear-Inator, Perry's card says, "O.W.C.A agent -- fearless," but, as shown in Phineas and Ferb Get Busted, Perry has a fear of being discovered and taken away from the Flynn-Fletcher family that is at least bad enough to cause nightmares. Maybe he had overcome his fear after discovering that, if his owners discover his identity, all could be solved with a memory-eraser (''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'') * Despite Perry's card saying that Perry is fearless, Perry was obviously terrified of Doofensmirtz's driving in The Doonkelberry Imperative. * The scrapbook shows pictures from "Happy New Year!", that actually, hadn't happened yet at the time of the episode. * When Doofenshmirtz and Perry are driving to the mayors office, Perry was originally in the back of the car, but then switches to the passengers seat Continuity *While Candace is on the ride, some of her special moments with Jeremy are shown. The moments shown are Candace and Jeremy dancing from "Happy New Year!", them going through a car wash from “At the Car Wash”, The Devors sandals commercial from "Let's Take a Quiz", Jeremy with a picture of Candace on his cellphone from "The Bully Code", Candace and Jeremy on a date at "Chez Platypus", Candace and Jeremy doing the wheelbarrow race from “Run, Candace, Run”, and their first kiss from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Their first kiss is also shown when Jeremy opens up the book that is Candace's present to him. *Phineas mentions Buford's grandmother smelling like ant pheromones, although, he actually said that his grandma's house smells like that. ("Gi-Ants") *"Vending Machines becoming the dominant race" is seen as Doofenshmirtz's phobia again. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Allusions *'Tears for Fears' - The episode title references the well-known 1980s band. The band was reportedly named after a psychiatric technique. *''Jerry Maguire ''- Phineas' line "She had me at 'Smiley face'" is a play on Renée Zellwegger's line "You had me at 'Hello'" from the movie. *''Ghostbusters'' - Doofenshmirtz's reaction to his worst fear coming true, "I couldn't help it. It just popped in there." and "Oh no, it can't be!" just like Ray Stantz; words from the film when he accidentally chooses Gozer's destructor form. *'Horrible Movie Night' - Major Monogram says it is "Horrific Movie Night", which is a play on writer John Mathot's web site. Trivia *Eleventh time a character's birthday is celebrated or mentioned, the first ten being Candace ("Candace Loses Her Head"), Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("Raging Bully"), Linda ("Mom's Birthday"), Vanessa ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"), Hildegard Johnson ("Run, Candace, Run"), Phineas ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!"), Sergei Kushnarov ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?"), Stacy ("Doofapus"), Monogram ("Backyard Hodge Podge") and Isabella ("Happy Birthday, Isabella"). *Second time Phineas and Ferb create something for Jeremy. ("Nerdy Dancin'") *"She/he had me at the..." is said again. ("Comet Kermillian", "Where's Perry?") *Second episode with the word "Fear" in its title ("Face Your Fear") and second one with the word "Cheer" ("Cheer Up Candace"). *Candace is seen playing bass again. ("Mom's Birthday", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Canderemy") *Second time Doof makes a couple of bad puns and then literally talk about the situation. ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *Ferb being a man of few words is mentioned outright again. ("Rollercoaster", "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Sleepwalk Surprise", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "What'd I Miss?") *This is the second time Doof's invention is inspired by watching cheesy horror movies. ("Face Your Fear") *Third time we see the inner workings of a character's brain. ("Monster from the Id", "Great Balls Of Water") *The ticking sound of "Watchin' and Waitin'" is heard again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Make Play", "Run, Candace, Run", "Misperceived Monotreme", "My Sweet Ride", "Where's Pinky?") *Sherman plays the tambourine for a song again. ("Delivery of Destiny") *The coffee shop where Candace met up with Stacy reappears ("Canderemy"). *Seventh episode where Isabella only has one line. ("Flop Starz", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Tour de Ferb", Sidetracked", "Der Kinderlumper", "Love at First Byte") *Second time Candace is described as "high-strung". ("Mom's Birthday") *Third episode where Ferb says his own name ("My Fair Goalie", "Excaliferb"). Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Ferb heads * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Man at Café * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * John O'Hurley as Roger * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Woman at Café * Samantha Bee as Lyla Lolliberry , Additional Voices * Randy Sklar as Markus * Jason Sklar as Mark * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Additional voices: Danny Jacob :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} es:¡Vivan los Miedos! pl:Strachy na lachy pt-br:Viva o Medo vi:Cheers for Fears Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Birthday Episodes Category:C